Kiba Lemon
by BlackLilly13
Summary: A Kiba Inuzuka lemon, idea came to me by a dream i had. i dont know if i should just make this a lemon series with different characters or continue on and make a Kiba love story, if you read and like it please review and tell me which on you want me to do !


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i do own Niomie**

**WARNINGS: sexual content and coarse language**

Beads of sweat rolled off our bodies as we stared lovingly at one another in the dimly lit room. The only light source was the illuminated moon that held its place in the night sky. From the right of the window layed the two lovers that were holding each other, Niomie shivered as the icy night wind blew in feeling almost soothing on her hot sticky skin snuggling up to the panting body beside her, still trying to catch his breath from the rather intense love-making the couple just had.

"Are you cold?" Kiba ask whilst holding her body closer to his. "not while i have you here." she hummed happily burying her face in his the crook of his neck, hearing his husky chuckle vibrating from his chest. "Are you tired?" she asked lifting her face to look into his dark canine like eyes, something she found unique and alluring about him. "Not really...wanna go for round two?" he smirked showing off his fangs while sliding a hand to her hip rubbing it sensualy placing his head in the crook of her neck, traveling to her ear.

She shivered feeling his hot breath on her neck causing a bit of moisture to appear between her legs, "what do you say? hmm" he hummed on the skin just under her ear and poked his tounge out to taste the sensitive skin. "do you want to feel me inside you again?" she let out a low groan, lifting her hands to his chest feeling his perfectly sculpted body. Kiba continued leaving feather light kisses all over her neck.

He stopped rubbing her hip and trailed his hand up to cup her right breast kneading it softly, a light moan escaped her as she closed her eyes enjoying his assault on her body. "do you like that?" Kibas husky voice asked turning her on further, just as she opened my mouth to answer Kiba took her sensitive numb and began rolling it in-between his thumb and index finger causing her to choke on her words.

"i asked you a question?" he teased knowing she couldn't answer him in the state she was in. She just simply nodded not trusting her voice, she watched as Kiba traveled down her neck towards her breasts attaching his mouth on the left nipple. She bit back a moan when his fangs bite down on her sensitive skin around it, then licking over the wound to sooth the mark.

Distracted by his mouth she had not noticed his hand traveling to her wet core until he plunged a long finger inside. A strangled cry escaped her pink lips, from both shock and pleasure. "Mmm baby your so wet, who did this to you? Kiba smirked feeling rather cocky when he felt her wetness "N-Naruto" she replied smirking, that should deflate his ego a bit. Kiba growled, a deep rumble forming in his chest as he looked at her smirking face thrusting in another finger deep inside her, letting out another pleasure filled cry she bucked her hips towards his hand begging for more.

He knew she was joking, that it was him and that he could only get her this wet, but the thought of that idiot with Niomie- he growled loudly and started thrusting his fingers at a fast pace, going as deep as he can. "your mine got it?" he growled in her ear as she trembled beneath him bucking her hips as he fingered her roughly. "i said got it?" he said harshly, Niomie whimpered "y-yes!" she threw her head back panting as she felt her orgasm approaching fast. "look at me when you fucking cum"

she lifted her head and opened her ice blue eyes looking at her lovers brown ones as she felt the knot in her stomach tightening she began to tremble, fighting to keep her eyes open. "uhhh kiba fuck! im coming" he quickly placed his thumb over her clit rubbing fast little circles. "cum for me babe, Mmm you look so sexy i cant wait to fuck your brains out" his husky voice whispered sending her over the edge, she screamed out his name as she rode out her orgasm.

Kiba lifted his hand up to his face licking his fingers clean, Niomie blushed as she watched him, heat rushing down to her core again. she flipped Kiba over now straddling his waist and captured his lips in hers in an intense kiss, upon feeling kibas moist tounge on her lower lip she parted her lips allowing him to ravish her mouth. Niomie felt Kibas hard length on her thigh she rubbed his length on her wet womanhood earning a low throaty moan from Kiba.

Looking up at his face she met his lust filled eyes with her own and smirked as she continued to rub against him. "d-dont tease me Niomie" he practically growled the words. Niomie giggled knowing that he hated being dominated. Niomie bent down to kibas ear her dark blue hair falling to one side.

"egar are we?" she teased as she continued rubbing him against her core. in one fast motion Kiba entered her and began mercilessly pounding into her at a fast pace reaching deep within her. Niomie gasped collapsing onto his chest moaning at his roughness "i told you not to t-ease me" kiba groaned out grabbing her hips and thrusting into her at an insane pace, Niomie continued to scream her eyes rolling into the back of her head she loved this she loved sex with Kiba. he was very much into the rough animaltistic sex and would pound her until she couldn't walk for a week.

he flipped her over and continued his thrusts not slowing down for even a second, Niomie cried out in pleasure as he lifted her one of her legs over his shoulder getting a better angle. "you like this ? you like me inside you huh? uhhh im gonna fuck you all night" kiba moaned as he felt his climax coming he looked at Niomies face twisted in pleasure and noticing she was close as well he began rubbing her clit and she began to scream his name out "fuck say my name again"

he said closing his eyes feeling her walls clench around his cock as she cummed "Ki-Kibbaa!" she screamed, that all he needed to send him over the edge. after releasing inside her he pulled out and held her sticky body tightly against his. Niomie was already falling asleep, she fought against fatigue for a few more seconds.

"I love you" she whispered quietly, but she knew he heard, "I love you too Niomie" and with that they let sleep overcome there bodies.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: OK! :) please tell me if you guys like it because I NEED your help, i don't know if i should just leave this as a One Shot and make one for different characters or continue and make it a love story, which of course will be filled with lemony goodness ;) so please comment telling me which one you'd prefer! thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
